


The Taming of the Rogue

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Mindbreak, Rape, Sadism, Selfcest, Sexual Violence, Verbal Humiliation, kind of-?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Kyouko is defeated and dominated by her own witch, Ophelia.





	The Taming of the Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a really old fic of mine, written like 4 years ago. It was written for a friend, who absolutely loved it. However I'm sad that my really really old fics, the ones that actually got me into writing fics to begin with, don't really get attention anymore, since they're on my old roleplay blog that I don't actually use anymore, so I felt like uploading them onto here.
> 
> You'll probably notice that my tastes back then are faaairly different from what they are now.

“Ugh, good riddance.” Kyouko scowled, watching the doll-faced familiar wither away at the tip of her spear. Without even waiting for the labyrinth to disappear completely, the weary magical girl slumped down on the ground and transformed back. Slipping a pocky into her mouth, Kyouko mumbled to herself, “They need to stop harassing me, that was the eighth one tonight…”

Kyouko closed her eyes and relaxed. The magical girl has been running into such an unusual number of familiars in the past seven days, and it has been quite straining on her. Surreal familiars, hyper-realistic familiars; speedy familiars, sluggish familiars; three familiars, five familiars, sometimes all at once too. In fact, it seemed a lot like they were hunting her; they were getting awfully aggressive. It certainly didn’t help that the few witches bearing grief seeds left in the city are avoiding her.

Something didn’t feel right. The air felt both warm and chilly against Kyouko’s skin. It was getting so humid that water vapors were clinging onto her, and yet it felt so dry her skin might break apart at any moment. And worse of all, the magical girl can feel her soul gem warning her of a nearby witch. To confirm her suspicion, Kyouko opened her eyes, and by golly was the warning right: she was already in a labyrinth.

It was a rather dark barrier, but it wasn’t like the shadow witch’s from before. The silent mist gliding over the bleak terrain made it quite clear that this world had a physical manifestation, and was not just a pitch-black void. Kyouko could hear a strange rhythmic chanting off in the distance accompanied by the sound of orderly, muffled footsteps. That was probably coming from the familiars, but thankfully, they won’t be the ones fighting her this time; Kyouko can already feel the witch approaching her.

Transforming quickly and summoning her spear, the redhead braced herself for the creature’s arrival. It had been too long since she’s had a grief seed, and she was all too eager to finally be able to harvest one. The witch was approaching rather slowly, her form hidden away in the mist, which looked a lot more like steam when around her, making it easy to track her movement. Not being able to see her target was a little bit unnerving, but Kyouko remained undaunted, determined to make a quick work of this one. That determined focus shattered as soon as the witch emerged from the steamy mist.

“Wh-Who the hell are you!?” Kyouko yelled, recoiling from the strange adversary and keeping her spear pointed at her face. But that didn’t feel right, considering how the witch’s face looked exactly like her own: the same eyes, the same nose, the same smug smirk. “Are you some kind of a… m-mimic!?”

The witch seemed pleased with the poor magical girl’s confusion, and chuckled to herself. Then, in the same voice as Kyouko’s, she responded, much to her surprise that a witch can even talk, “Of course I’m not; I’m Ophelia.” Brushing a strand of her long hair, the same hair on Kyouko’s head, out of her face, she grinned proudly, “I certainly hope you enjoyed all those familiars I’ve been sending your way.”

Kyouko gasped, then scowled. This witch was clearly mocking her, harassing her for this long and now revealing herself looking exactly like her, except for the rather fancy red kimono she donned and the elaborate hair accessories that she would never wear. Gripping her spear more tightly, the redhead growled, “You bitch, I’m going to make you pay for that!”

She charged towards Ophelia, who looked too relaxed to be braced for combat. Taking advantage of the situation, she segmented her spear and swung it towards her target with as much force as she could muster. The magical girl wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Much to her dismay, however, the attack didn’t connect.

The witch jumped up at the last moment with surprising agility, unhindered by her extravagant clothing, and landed on a segment of the spear for a split second before launching herself up into the air. She was able to twist herself through the air and land on her feet right behind Kyouko, who unsuccessfully tried to swing the spear back in time to block. The momentum that the giant spear carried gave Ophelia enough time to slam a palm into Kyouko’s back, sending her flying forward.

The most painful part of that perhaps wasn’t impact to her back, weakening both her arms, nor was is it her landing on the ground with her spear tangled around her arms, but the searing mark the attack had left on her back. The witch’s touch was as hot as molten iron, and it left the spot on Kyouko’s back feeling like it had just been branded. Groaning in pain, Kyouko quickly scrambled back onto her feet and reconnected her spear. Now that she knew what she was dealing with, she knew she had to avoid Ophelia’s touch.

“How’d you like that new mark on your back?” Ophelia jeered, bearing no signs of her extreme body heat on her skin, “Maybe I should have aimed a bit lower and gave you a tramp stamp instead, yeah?”

Kyouko’s face was growing as red as the spot on her back out of anger. Not being able to find anything to say to the witch, she simply growled and charged forward again, determined to impale her doppelganger. As she approached her target, she lunged forward, thrusting her spear towards Ophelia’s chest. But suddenly, she felt a new grip on her spear, followed by it being yanked out of her hand.

The magical girl stumbled and fell on all fours after she was suddenly disarmed. The witch had thrown her sleeve out, caught the spear with it, and somehow pulled it out of Kyouko’s grasp. Before, Kyouko had planned on launching herself upwards after the charge in case Ophelia tried jumping again, but she hadn’t expected such a maneuver that she’s only seen on TV before.

Before Kyouko could crawl back up, Ophelia landed a foot on the back of her head, stomping her face into the ground. Grinding her stingingly hot heel into her head, the witch cackled in triumph, “I know every move you’d make before you make it, Kyouko, don’t think that you can win by using those predictable moves on me!”

Groaning in pain, Kyouko tried to recollect her strength. Feeling the heel burning into her head being removed was a relief, albeit a temporary one. Almost immediately afterwards, she felt the witch’s bare foot hitting her forehead and and the impact launching her into the air. It only took a brief moment for her to land on her back and the impact to sap what’s left of her strength from her body.

Kyouko’s head was pounding, and the kick left nothing short of the burning of a bullet wound and a trickle of blood dancing down her face. If she wasn’t feeling so weak, the stinging burns from Ophelia would have caused her adrenaline to continue running, perhaps giving her enough strength to call up her magic to heal her concussion, but now she just felt like her body was engulfed in the heat of a sauna.

The defeated magical girl weakly looked up, only to see a blurry view of the victorious witch growing bigger. Unable to keep her head up any longer, she fell back and closed her eyes. What felt like a burning rage within her from before now simply felt like embers crumbling into ash. This should have been the end of her, but it wasn’t.

Feeling the anguish from her soul gem being sapped, Kyouko opened her eyes again and squinted. By the time her eyes finally focused enough for her to see what’s going on, Ophelia had already hid away the grief seed from her chest. Instead of feeling hope or relief, she simply felt weak. Kyouko muttered, “You’re just keeping me alive so you can kick me around, aren’t you…?”

The witch drew close to Kyouko’s face, the heat radiating off of her causing Kyouko to perspire, and whispered, “You got that right, Kyouko Sakura. You had better be prepared to become my bitch.”

And with that, Ophelia pulled away and grabbed Kyouko by her collar. Without hesitation, she balled her right hand into a fist and struck her across the face with it, leaving a bright red mark accompanied with a purple patch. Not giving the poor girl a moment to recover, she struck her again and again, filling the empty labyrinth with the rhythmic sound of loud thuds and broken yelps.

The poor girl could do naught but endure the pain. Every time Ophelia struck her, the pain would resonate through her head and her vision would go out temporarily, though the vision loss seem to last slightly longer with every strike. Kyouko could hear a sickening crunch as her nose shattered and as a tooth or two got torn out by the roots from the impact. Those, along with accidentally biting her tongue while being struck, ended up filling her mouth and covering her chin with blood. It certainly didn’t help that the combination of Ophelia putting extra weight on her diaphragm by straddling her and the scorching heat radiating from the witch was making it really difficult for Kyouko to breathe, if having a broken nose hadn’t made it difficult enough already.

By the time Ophelia had stopped, the left side of the magical girl’s face was barely recognizable. A large splotch of sickening purple, black, and red stretched from her cheek to her forehead, and her cheek was swollen so badly it looked as if it would burst at any moment, despite blood already oozing from cracks on it. Her left eye was hidden away by the swelling and the bleeding, but there was no doubt that that eye was no longer functional. The hideous injuries extended past Kyouko’s left temple and to her ear, both swollen and bleeding. Her ability to hear from that ear was doubtful at this point, considering the severity of the trauma. The beating probably would have incapacitated Kyouko if it wasn’t for the fact that the heat from Ophelia’s fists had killed the nerve endings in the area.

“You look absolutely pathetic, Kyouko Sakura.” The witch sneered, pinching her bruised cheek and twisting it, snickering at the poor girl’s whimpering. Upon noticing Kyouko’s feeble hand reaching towards her soul gem, Ophelia grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it backwards until it laid limp at a disturbingly unnatural angle, ignoring her cry of pain, which sounded more like a gargle with the blood clogging up her throat. Glaring at the broken magical girl, Ophelia muttered, “You’re not making your way out of this one so easily, you spineless bitch. You’re going to live through everything I’m going to do to you, whether you enjoy it or not.”

Absolutely terrified and hopeless, Kyouko felt her tears ooze out from her eyes, only to burn her possibly infected wounds. Once again, unfortunately, Ophelia cleansed her soul gem with her grief seed. The magical girl didn’t know how much longer her soul gem would last. It felt like every time it was cleaned, it simply dirties faster. Perhaps not even a clean soul gem could rid of her of her grief.

Just then, Kyouko felt Ophelia’s scorching hands at her chest, ripping away the top part of her dress with her claw-like hands. She whimpered and closed her eye, afraid to fight back. She felt so weak and helpless, allowing such a monster to grab at her chest and leave bright red burn marks all over it. The heat emanating through her torso from Ophelia’s hand was causing her to sweat even more and her heart to beat even faster, and it only got worse when the witch began pinching at her nipples, forcing a small moan out of her lips.

Ophelia was thoroughly enjoying the reactions she was getting out of her prey. The more she touched her, the more roused Kyouko looked, and the more roused Kyouko looked, the more excited Ophelia was getting. Soon, as soon as the beaten girl began panting and gasping for air, Ophelia moved down to her groins and began tearing apart what was left of the dress there. As soon as the soaked white panties Kyouko wore was revealed, Ophelia tore it away and licked her lips. Grabbing her by the thighs, leaving red hand marks on them, the witch propped her groin up and pushed her legs back, and went down on her.

Kyouko yelped as soon as she felt the searing tongue lapping at her crotch. As if her shoulders and neck being forced to support her entire body weight and her back and behind being burnt against the witch’s body wasn’t bad enough, now her most sensitive area was subject to the torment. She was already encased her burns, but now the unholy heat was entering her through the one spot she didn’t want to be entered from, and she wanted to cry. She had never given thought to what would happen if her privates were to receive this kind of treatment, and she was afraid. Small sobs escaped her throat, only to sound like raspy coughs accompanied by moans of either pain or pleasure, or both.

The poor girl could feel the salamander of a tongue prowl around inside her, leaving her the sensation of being torn apart from within. Her hips bucked whenever she felt it flicker against her clit, the stimulation sending a small heatwave up her body. Everytime the witch’s hair brushed against her thighs and legs, webs of burn marks would be left on her. Soon enough, Kyouko could no longer hold back her moans; they were escaping her mouth erratically in choruses broken by her gasping for air.

Her body wouldn’t stop shaking, and her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. Her one functional eye was having trouble telling colours apart, let alone focus. Though her soul was already separate from her body, Kyouko felt like she had lost control over it. And just as her soul gem clouded up, Ophelia would reveal her grief seed and sap away the darkness, every time. There was nothing Kyouko could do; she was nothing more than the witch’s toy at this point.

—

Ophelia slowly pulled away from the toy’s groin and licked her lips, letting go of its legs. Grinning proudly at her handiwork, she lay down on the twitching body and gave the bruised face a kiss: a witch’s kiss that left a bright red mark.

Holding the ragdoll’s face in her hands, Ophelia stared into its glazed-over eyes and whispered, “You’re mine, Kyouko Sakura. You’ll feed me all the despair I need to grow stronger, and you’ll do it for as long as I am around.”

Pressing her grief seed against its dull soul gem, the witch cooed, “You should be grateful, Kyouko Sakura. You actually serve a higher purpose now, and you get to do it for all eternity…”


End file.
